The overall objectives of our research program are to establish a better understanding of the etiology of the various atypical facial pain syndromes, to develop specific criteria for their differential diagnosis, and to evolve a rational approach to their therapy. Since our studies, and those of others, indicate that many atypical facial pain problems may have a psychophysiologic basis, one of our main thrusts is directed toward investigating the role of such factors in their etiology and treatment. Concomitantly, organic causes are also considered and part of our research activities relate to such conditions. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Response of Patients with Myofascial Pain-Dysfunction Syndrome to Mock Equilibration. Goodman, P., Greene, C.S. and Laskin, D.M. JADA 92 (4): 755-758, April 1976. Arthroscopic Examination of the Rabbit Temporomandibular Joint. Hilsabeck, R. and Laskin, D.M. J. Dent. Res. 55: Special Issue B, B248, February 1976.